Lost Love
by fantazyIsland
Summary: Sakura, a reporter meets and falls in love with Syaoran, owner of HK's largest Martial Arts Center. What happens when they fall in love? What is stopping them?
1. A New Assignment

Pink Cherry Blossom72  
  
Lost Love The New Assignment  
  
Hi peeps! How yaw doing?? I'm here wit me VERY FIRST FIC OF CCS. This fic has absolutely no magic contained I hope you like it!! R&R Oh and it's a S/S and E/T fic all the way!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I only own this story =]  
  
#################  
  
"What is this?! I'll tell you what this is! This is GARBAGE! Mere GARBAGE! NO ONE'S GOING TO READ YOUR ARTICLE! THIS IS JUST TRASH!" shouted Miss Tohru. The emerald-eyed lady cringed at Miss Tohru's tone of voice, and hid her face behind her long auburn hair. Sakura was dressed in a long black dress that hung to her curves, and it swished elegantly when she walked.  
  
Miss Tohru's dark amber eyes seemed to burn behind her spectacles.  
  
"This is the worst article of ever seen in my LIFE! This is definitely not going on the newspaper until I get something worth reading! Your stories are so dull and unexciting!" yelled Miss Tohru. Miss Tohru was starting to calm down, Sakura could tell.  
  
'That's a good sign,' she thought.  
  
"Go back outside, and don't come back in here until you have a more exciting article for me to read!" commanded Miss Tohru. Sakura nodded and turned and walked out the door.  
  
"AND CLOSE THE DOOR! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" Miss Tohru called after her. Sakura was fuming, but she turned back and closed the door so she wouldn't get fired.  
  
Sakura sat back at her desk at the far end of the office. She sighed and looked miserably at her article that lay on her desk. She had spent the whole night doing this stupid article and her boss didn't approve of it even without finish reading it.  
  
"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of her bed," someone giggled behind Sakura. Sakura sighed and turned around to face her best friend, Tomoyo.  
  
"Lighten up, Sakura. Just write another article. She'll approve of one of your articles some day!" encouraged Tomoyo. Sakura smiled weakly at her overly hyper friend.  
  
"What else could I possibly write about? I've written almost everything there is for entertainment. From slim fast to chicken pox!" cried Sakura, exasperated.  
  
"Hm...maybe you could write about celebrities! Someone that would make everyone want to read your article," Tomoyo suggested. Then suddenly her amethyst eyes lit up and she pointed excitedly at one of the magazines that were lying around on Sakura's desk. Sakura picked it up and looked at. Her mouth dropped.  
  
"Li Syaoran? The one who came back from Japan to take over his father's Martial Arts Center in HK? You want ME to go interview Li?" Sakura asked, bewildered. Tomoyo giggled at her friend's questions and nodded. "THE LI SYAORAN? ARE YOU CRAZY? HE'S KNOWN TO BE VERY COLD AND CRUEL! AND HE HATES REPORTERS WITH A PASSION! IF HE DIDN'T HATE REPORTERS SO MUCH, EACH MAGAZINE WOULD HAVE AT LEAST 3 ARTICLES ABOUT HIM!" exploded Sakura.  
  
"Calm down Sakura. I'm sure your sweetness would get to him. Besides, if you could interview him, it would be the BEST article ever! And if he bites you, bite him back!" Tomoyo said. With that said, she turned on her heels and walked away, leaving a stumped Sakura standing there.  
  
"Don't tell me you're scared of a mere boy who hates reporters, such as yourself!" Tomoyo called over her back. That bought Sakura back down to Earth.  
  
"Of course I'm not scared of that wimp! I'll fight him anytime! Fine I'll go and interview him! I'll show you that I'm not scared!" shouted Sakura to Tomoyo's retreating back.  
  
#################  
  
'I can't believe I got myself into this mess! I must be the world's stupidest person!' thought Sakura angrily. She was standing in front of the Martial Arts Center shivering despite the fact that it was very warm outside. She was about to turn around and go back home but Tomoyo's words rung in her ears. 'Don't tell me you're scared of a mere boy who hates reporters, such as yourself!' Mustering up all her courage she opened the door and walked in. The receptionist didn't even bother to look up when she entered. 'She probably doesn't even care about her job. All she wants is to be able to see Li every single day!' thought Sakura, disgusted.  
  
"Um...excuse me. Do you know where Li Syaoran is?" Sakura questioned her. It wasn't until Sakura mentioned Li Syaoran that the receptionist looked up.  
  
"What do you want?" she inquired. She looked lyke she was evolved from a raccoon. Her make up looked like someone gave her a black eye.  
  
"I am here to do an interview with him. Is he around?" Sakura said.  
  
"Interview? You do know that MR. Li hates reporters right? What company are you from? Maybe you should make an appointment," she retorted.  
  
'Well maybe you should get a life,' Sakura thought, annoyed. But instead, she said, "I know that MR. Li hates reporters, and I'm from the TimesLine company. Could you just tell me where MR. Li is and get this over with?"  
  
"Well if you really want to go see him, I suppose there's no harm except him biting your head off." She muttered, "Maybe that's a good thing too."  
  
"Fine," she said in a louder voice, "his office is on the fourth floor room 209."  
  
"Thank you!" Sakura said.  
  
#################  
  
Sakura stood in front of room 209 and inhaled deeply before knocking on the door. A very tall and muscular man, that Sakura guessed was Mr. Li's bodyguard, opened the door and glared at her.  
  
'Gee...even the bodyguards are so mean. I wonder how Mr. Li will be like.' Sakura thought.  
  
"What do you want, lil girl?" questioned the guard. Sakura fumed at him. She hated being called "lil girl".  
  
"I would like to interview Mr. Li, old man." Sakura snapped back at him.  
  
"Whoa...calm down girl. Mr. Li doesn't allow reporters in," he said, peering at Sakura's camera.  
  
"I know. But I really need to interview him to keep my job. Please?" begged Sakura. 'This is only for my job,' reasoned Sakura.  
  
"Well...let me ask. He might make an exception to such a beautiful little gir...I mean such a beautiful lady," he corrected, winking at me. He closed the door as he turned to ask his master. Sakura waited patiently at the door. But when the guard came back, he shook his head and slammed the door in Sakura's face.  
  
"OKAY! This is it! I'm leaving!" shouted Sakura angrily. She raced through the corridors. She went past the door to the leading to the elevator room, but stopped when she heard a scream. Not thinking twice, she burst through the door. She saw an elegant young lady gaping at her.  
  
"What's wrong?! Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Do you want to go to the hospital?" babbled Sakura. The lady shook her head, and then nodded her head. She seemed confused. Then the lady pointed behind Sakura, to the door that Sakura just burst through. Sakura turned and saw an unconscious man lying there. Suddenly, Sakura realized that when she slammed open the door; it had hit the man on the head.  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! CALL AN AMBULANCE! OH MY GOD! WHAT SHOULD I DO? IS HE DEAD? WOULD I GO TO JAIL FOR KILLING HIM? DIAL 911!" shouted Sakura frantically. She searched frantically in her sky blue purse for her cell phone.  
  
Calmly, as if nothing has happened, the lady went over to the man and listened to his pulse.  
  
"He's fine. You just knocked him out. He wanted to steal my purse. I'm so glad you came! I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you. How could I ever repay you?" said the lady.  
  
"First, let's call an ambulance. Besides, I didn't do much," responded Sakura. She felt much better when she realized that the man was not dead. The lady nodded and took out her cell phone from her white purse.  
  
#################  
  
In the hospital:  
  
Sakura waited patiently for the doctors to finish examining the lady. When the doctor came out, Sakura rushed over and fired him with questions.  
  
"Is she alright? Was she severely injured? Are her family coming for her right now?" babbled Sakura.  
  
"First of all, I'm her family doctor. And she's all right. No, she was not severely injured. Yes, we have contacted her family and they are coming right now. Do you want to go see her?" responded the doctor.  
  
"Yes, I would like to see if she's alright. Thank you Doctor...Doctor..." stammered Sakura.  
  
"Doctor Raymond. You may go in now, but don't stay too long," answered Doctor Raymond. Sakura nodded and rushed into the room. The lady was propped up on the bed and was currently reading a magazine. It wasn't until now that Sakura took notice of the lady's features. She had piercing amber eyes, and she looked rather strict. Her black hair was tied into a tight bun on the back of her head.  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Sakura, politely. The lady turned her head to look at Sakura, and then she smiled warmly at her.  
  
"I'm rather exhausted. But I thank you for helping me. I am Li Yelan. Now, my dear, what's your name?" responded the lady. 'Li Yelan? LI YELAN? IS SHE THE MOTHER OF THAT...THAT...SNOB?' thought Sakura, astonished.  
  
"Kinomoto. Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura managed to say. She was still very shocked that she met two Li's in one day!  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura. That means cherry blossom in Japanese, doesn't it? Are you Japanese?" questioned Yelan.  
  
"Yes. My father and brother are still living in Japan. I came to Hong Kong to get a job. My mother...she passed away when I was small," answered Sakura. Their conversation was stopped when a young man followed by a young woman rushed into the room.  
  
"Mother! Are you all right? What on Earth happened to you?" yelled the young man. 'Wait a minute...he said mother...DOES THAT MEAN HE'S LI SYARAON?' pondered Sakura. He had piercing light amber eyes, and messy chestnut hair. No doubt, he was very cute. The young woman had ruby red eyes and long straight black hair. She was very pretty, too.  
  
"I am fine, thanks to Sakura here. I was just about to ask her what she would like since she saved my life," Yelan nodded at Sakura. Sakura was about to say, "It's all right. I don't need anything. Besides, I didn't do much," when an idea suddenly formed in her head.  
  
"I would like to interview Mr. Li and write an article about him," replied Sakura, ginning evilly.  
  
(A/N): How do yaw peeps lyke this story? Is it a keeps? PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chappie would be updated soon!! Btw, the main reason that I'm writing this part of the story is cuz I have a VERRRRRRRRY good idea on a sequel!! =] 


	2. Accident at the Fountain

Pink Cherry Blossom72  
  
Lost Love Accident At the Fountain  
  
HIIIIII I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO glad you reviewed Maria, Kelly, Jenny, Hobbes Tiger and Silver Wolf Gurl! Thanks!! And here's the new chappie. Oh and PUHLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING!! IT would really encourage me to continue writing. I know this might not be good, but please tolerate with me, cuz this is my VEEEEEEEERY first fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO not OWN CCS IF I did...I'd live in a mansion just lyke Syao's   
  
##################  
  
Flash back of last chapter:  
  
"Yes. My father and brother are still living in Japan. I came to Hong Kong to get a job. My mother...she passed away when I was small," answered Sakura. Their conversation was stopped when a young man followed by a young woman rushed into the room.  
  
"Mother! Are you all right? What on Earth happened to you?" yelled the young man. 'Wait a minute...he said mother...DOES THAT MEAN HE'S LI SYARAON?' pondered Sakura. He had piercing light amber eyes, and messy chestnut hair. No doubt, he was very cute. The young woman had ruby red eyes and long straight black hair. She was very pretty, too.  
  
"I am fine, thanks to Sakura here. I was just about to ask her what she would like since she saved my life," Yelan nodded at Sakura. Sakura was about to say, "It's all right. I don't need anything. Besides, I didn't do much," when an idea suddenly formed in her head.  
  
"I would like to interview Mr. Li and write an article about him," replied Sakura, ginning evilly.  
  
##################  
  
Present:  
  
Li's mouth dropped when Sakura said what she wanted. He glared at her. Sakura's grin only widened. On the other hand, Yelan was amused.  
  
"Interview? Oh! You're a reporter? Well...I'm sure that my son would be more than happy to cooperate with such a beautiful young lady! Right Xiao Lang?" replied Yelan.  
  
"Mother! You know I hate reporters! They drive me mentally insane! And I can already tell that she's going to be very annoying! I don't want to waste my time being interviewed by HER!" shouted Li. Sakura's face turned red. She was fuming.  
  
"I do not wish to tolerate with such selfish person either, MR. Li. But I am only forced to interview you so I could keep my job. I already know where you live, from all the people that are talking about you, so you can expect me to be at your house Tuesday afternoon at around 2 o'clock," fumed Sakura. Then, she turned to Yelan and smiled, "Get better soon! I'll visit you after my interview. Bye-bye!" and with that arranged, she walked out the door, leaving Syaoran gaping at her boldness.  
  
"Well...she is a very determined one isn't she? Indeed, a very sweet person. Seems like you were the rude one. She DID save my life, and you didn't even thank her," said Yelan.  
  
"But mother! She just wants to get closer to us because of our wealth and fame. I hate those kinds of people. Therefore, I will not meet her on Tuesday," decided Syaoran. Yelan just shook her head and smiled. Tuesday was going to be another one of those days.  
  
##################  
  
Tuesday afternoon:  
  
Before Sakura could even ring the doorbell, an old man that she guessed was the butler, opened the door and allowed her in. She took one look at her the inside of the mansion and almost fainted from all the luxury. Crystal chandeliers dangled everywhere. Priceless vases were displayed everywhere she looked. She was still looking around the room when she heard the butler say, "Miss? Miss? Are you all right? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No! Nothing's wrong. I...I...this house is...very nice," stammered Sakura. She felt like an idiot, standing there, gaping at everything like she's never seen such luxury before. Well, truth be told, she never have seen such luxury.  
  
"Well then, let me introduce myself. I am Wei, the Butler. Yelan has already given strict orders on where to bring you when you arrive. She has gone to see the doctor for another body checkup. Just to make sure. Madam, please come this way," Wei led Sakura up the marble stairs and into a large living room, with green carpeting. Wei gestured to one of the leather sofas and told her to wait while he went to get Mister Li. Sakura sat down and glanced around the room. There were bookshelves filled with books. But, overall, the room seemed kind of undecorated compared to what she had just seen downstairs.  
  
##################  
  
"Master Li! Miss Kinomoto has arrived. She is awaiting you in your own living room," called Wei. Syaoran pretended not to hear.  
  
"Master Li! If you don't go and meet Miss Kinomoto, I'll have Yelan come and fetch you herself," threatened Wei. Syaoran glared at him. But it seemed that Syaoran's death glares never worked on Wei. Finally, Syaoran sighed and gave in. 'Mother only wanted me to get interviewed, but who said I HAD to cooperate? I'll make her job harder for her. She won't ever dare come back again after the interview. I'll make sure of that,' thought Syaoran, evilly. He strolled to his living room, taking his time. He walked so slow that it took him 10 minutes to get to his living room, which is only diagonally across from his bedroom.  
  
By the time Syaoran reached his living room, Sakura had already picked a book off a nearby shelf and started reading. She was so caught in the book that she didn't even notice Syaoran entering the room.  
  
"What are you doing?!" shouted Syaoran angrily. No one ever dared touch his precious books. They were the only thing that his father left him, besides the Martial Arts Center, and this mansion.  
  
Sakura looked up, startled. Her emerald eyes searched Syaoran's amber eyes, as if asking for an explanation on why he was so angry.  
  
"What am I doing? What does it look like? I'm reading of course! Silly," spoke Sakura, calmly. Syaoran's cheeks were turning red, and his eyes flashed dangerously. However, Sakura failed to notice this.  
  
In one quick movement, Syaoran snatched the book out of Sakura's hands and held it by his side. Sakura looked up at him, as if nothing happened. 'This STUPID girl seems so innocent! But she's not! She can't fool me! She's just trying to be calm so I'd like her!' thought Syaoran, furiously.  
  
"Okay. For the interview I need to take some pictures, and ask you a few questions," started Sakura. But Syaoran cut her off.  
  
"PICTURES? YOU WANT ME TO TAKE PICTURES FOR YOU? ARE YOU CRAZY? I HATE TAKING PICTURES AND HAVING THEM POSTED UP IN MAGAZINES!" yelled Syaoran. He was so angry. 'Who did SHE think she was?! Bossing me around. Pictures? As if!'  
  
"Yes, pictures. No, I'm not crazy. I don't really care if you absolutely adore taking pictures, or absolutely loathe it," answered Sakura simply.  
  
"Fine. Take your damn pictures," Syaoran definitely had something up his sleeve. Sakura started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going? You're leaving?! That's GREAT!" Syaoran said sarcastically. Sakura turned to look at him. She did have great eyes, Syaoran had to admit.  
  
"No, we're going somewhere else to take pictures. Do you really think that this is a good place to take pictures?" asked Sakura. 'He sure is one dumb cluck,'  
  
Syaoran looked around the pretty empty room and shook his head. He followed her outside. When they were downstairs, Sakura asked, "Where's the garden?" Syaoran pointed to the French door to his left. He hadn't utter one single solitary word since he came downstairs. He only followed Sakura when she past the French doors into the garden. She gasped in admiration. Syaoran rolled his eyes behind her.  
  
"This is the perfect place to take the pictures. Stand right under those neatly trimmed trees. They're gorgeous!" instructed Sakura. Syaoran obediently did what he was told. 'Weird, he usually doesn't do anything without a fight,' thought Sakura.  
  
However, the trouble started when Sakura said, "Cheese!" Syaoran suddenly clapped his hand in front of his face. Too late, Sakura already clicked the camera.  
  
"Li! What were you doing? Why'd you clap?" asked Sakura.  
  
"A bee was in my eye," he answered. Sakura sighed and told him to sit on one of the benches, near the trees. He did so. But the same thing happened again. And again. No matter where he stood, the imaginary bee was always following him. Syaoran was trying to annoy her.  
  
Sakura looked around, frustrated. Suddenly, a magnificent water fountain caught her eye. It was in the middle of the grassy field, and large enough for...  
  
Sakura grinned. "Li, I'd like a snapshot of you standing on the rim of the water fountain. I'm going to take the picture from the back. It'll be more unique," said Sakura. Syaoran stared at Sakura queerly, then shrugged. 'Where does she get these wild ideas? Taking a snapshot of my back? Well, I suppose the water fountain is pretty,"  
  
Syaoran stood erect on the rim of the fountain. He would wait for her to say 'cheese', which she always did before she took the picture, then he would turn around to mess up her snapshot.  
  
"Okay. One, two, three, CHEESE!" shouted Sakura. Sakura started running towards Syaoran's back when he suddenly turned around. Sakura was going too fast to stop.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw her running towards him. He lost his balance when Sakura ran into him. Syaoran's first instinct was to grab something to lift him back up. The first thing that his hand came in contact with was Sakura's hand. So Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled her in with him.  
  
After about 10 seconds, they both came sputtering up.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU GOT ME ALL WET! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO RESPECT OTHERS?" shouted Syaoran as loud as he could.  
  
"Number one: You calling me a brat is already disrespectful. Number two: YOU were the one who pulled me in! Number three: I'm a guest here. I should be the one getting all the respect, not YOU!" retorted Sakura. Before Syaoran could reply, Wei came running out of the French doors.  
  
"Mister Li! Miss Kinomoto! What in the world happened? I heard all the commotion from..." Wei didn't get a chance to complete what he was saying. He was cut off when he saw them both standing in the fountain, shivering from head to toe despite the warm weather.  
  
"JUST GET ME A FRICKEN TOWEL AND SOME DRY CLOTHES TO CHANGE INTO! THIS MISSY HERE GOT ME ALL WET!" complained Syaoran. Wei rushed back into the house and came back out with dry towels in 3 minutes flat.  
  
##################  
  
Sakura drying herself up in the guest room:  
  
Sakura was led into the guest room to dry herself up. The guest room was huge! The carpet was a soft pink, and the walls were painted light lavender. She smiled as she sank into the silky, queen-sized bed. She thought about today and realized with urgency that she still hadn't completed her interview. She groaned when she realized she would have to arrange another interview with that basta...with that kid. A knock on the door interrupted her gloomy thoughts.  
  
"Come in!" shouted Sakura. Yelan came in, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Well, how are you feeling now, Sakura?" asked Yelan. Sakura shifted uncomfortably. 'Did she want me out of her house as soon as possible?' pondered Sakura.  
  
"I'm...fine. These clothes are really nice," commented Sakura. She was given a creamy white top with a spaghetti strap. It clung to her every curve, and it looked gorgeous on her. She wore a black jean that was wide at the bottom. It fit her perfectly.  
  
"These are my nieces' clothing. Her name's Mei Lin. She should be home some time soon. I'll introduce her to you. Why don't you stay over for dinner?" invited Yelan.  
  
"Oh no! I can't! I've already bothered you so much today!" cried Sakura. Yelan just smiled warmly at her and said in a soothing voice, "Don't you worry! I've always wanted a daughter just like you. I had four daughters, but they died at a very early age. Syaoran was very sad that his sisters died. He blamed it all on himself. And just half a year ago, my husband died. That is part of the reason why Syaoran is so...rude. Please don't blame him," explained Yelan. It took a minute or two for Sakura to digest all this information.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had no idea..." Sakura managed to choke out. She was startled at the sudden piece of information. Yelan just smiled and said that it was ok, although her eyes reflected a different feeling.  
  
"Now, let's go downstairs for dinner, unless you're still blaming Syaoran for what he did earlier," said Yelan. Sakura's eyes grew wide and she stuttered, "NO! Of course not! It's just that I..." she trailed off.  
  
"Well good! Since you're not blaming him, then I don't see what's wrong with going down for dinner!" Yelan turned around and headed down the stairs. Sakura sighed and reluctantly followed her.  
  
##################  
  
At dinner:  
  
Throughout dinner, Sakura noticed Syaoran staring at her. But when Sakura looked up at him, Syaoran would just shoot daggers at her, and look away. Other then that, dinner was perfect. Yelan and Sakura chatted about many things. The only people eating dinner were Syaoran, Yelan, and Sakura. There were some servants loitering about the dining room, serving them. The dinner itself wasn't feisty, but pleasant enough. 'This family needs more excitement in this house,' thought Sakura. As if reading her mind, Yelan said, "There are usually two more people eating dinner with us. One is Eriol Hiirigizawa, and the other is Mei Lin, as I have mentioned earlier. They are both busy tonight, but they should be coming home soon,"  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, umm...Thanks for the dinner. I enjoyed it a lot. But I have to go home now," thanked Sakura. Yelan nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. Sakura got up to go, but she suddenly remembered something.  
  
"OH! And since our interview...was interrupted by some...accidents...I'll have to come back tomorrow," declared Sakura. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Syaoran was groaning, and rolling his eyes at her like a cow. Yelan, however, smiled and replied, "Sure! Come back anytime, Sakura. I'll be looking forward to your next visit,"  
  
With that said, Sakura walked out the door and into the chilly night.  
  
##################  
  
"Wow! You actually bumped into Yelan AND SAVED HER LIFE? That's INCREDIBLE! I WISH I WAS THERE TO TAPE IT!" screamed Tomoyo, into the phone. Sakura remember that her ears ached weeks after that phone call.  
  
"Yeah. But unfortunately I have to go back there again tomorrow," sighed Sakura. She was lying down on her soft bed with Kero (Sakura's cat) curled up at the foot of her bed. She stared at her light blue ceiling and replayed her visit to the Li Mansion.  
  
"Why?" asked Tomoyo. After explaining what happened, Sakura told her friend that she had to go to bed, and hung up.  
  
After changing into her Blue Bear pajamas, she crawled into her bed. After some time, she tossed and turned, but she couldn't get to sleep. Thinking back, she almost chuckled at Syaoran's outrageous faces whenever she tried to take his picture. Then, realizing that she was thinking about him, she mentally slapped herself. Soon afterward, she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
A/N: HAHAH!! PLEEEEZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!! THE LIL BUTTON DOWN THERE THAT SAYS, "SUBMIT REVIEW". ISN'T IT SO TEMPTING TO JUST CLICK IT? NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! Next chappie...I might have them ...kiss?? PLEASE review and tell me what u think should happen!! 


	3. Moving In

Pink Cherry Blossom72  
  
Lost Love  
  
Moving In  
  
HIYO! This story got deleted for 2 days. I had to reupload everything! Sorry! But could you all start reviewing again? I lost my precious revieeeeeeews!! Life's not fair! Pouts!   
  
Thankz to Hobbes-Tigger, Jenny, Jenny #2, and Snoopy Lover for reviewing. THANKZ SO MUCHIE! Neways on wit the story!  
  
Disclaimer: You know...the usual...I don't own CCS.... if I did...I'd be sleeping on a pile of bills "  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
Flashback of last chapter:  
  
"Wow! You actually bumped into Yelan AND SAVED HER LIFE? That's INCREDIBLE! I WISH I WAS THERE TO TAPE IT!" screamed Tomoyo, into the phone. Sakura remember that her ears ached weeks after that phone call.  
  
"Yeah. But unfortunately I have to go back there again tomorrow," sighed Sakura. She was lying down on her soft bed with Kero (Sakura's cat) curled up at the foot of her bed. She stared at her light blue ceiling and replayed her visit to the Li Mansion.  
  
"Why?" asked Tomoyo. After explaining what happened, Sakura told her friend that she had to go to bed, and hung up.  
  
After changing into her Blue Bear pajamas, she crawled into her bed. After some time, she tossed and turned, but she couldn't get to sleep. Thinking back, she almost chuckled at Syaoran's outrageous faces whenever she tried to take his picture. Then, realizing that she was thinking about him, she mentally slapped herself. Soon afterward, she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
Present:  
  
BRIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIII...Sakura groaned as she slapped the alarm clock and threw it across the room. After about ten minutes, she blinked and then she realized what time it was. It was 11:05! She was supposed to meet Syaor...LI at 11:40! She had 35 minutes to get there. Without wasting another precious minute, she scrambled up while trying to change into her mini skirt. The result of that was bumping her head the floor. Good thing the floor was carpeted, or she would have been severely injured. Glancing at her wristwatch, she noticed it was already 11:08.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed while scrambling into the washroom.  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
Li mansion:  
  
"MOTHER! She's LATE! If she doesn't appear within 5 minutes, I'm leaving!" screamed Syaoran in rage.  
  
"Calm down, Xiao Lang. She'll be here soon!" replied Yelan. Suddenly, a very loud crash was heard in the main hall. Yelan and Syaoran ran towards the noise. Eriol Hiirigizawa and Sakura were both on the floor. Eriol was clutching his knee while Sakura was rubbing her arm. Syaoran suddenly had an attempt to reach over and see if Sakura was okay. But he stopped himself in time and went over to Eriol instead.  
  
"What happened?" Yelan exclaimed. Eriol pushed his glasses up and brushed his bluish hair out of his eyes. He smiled and replied, "Nothing. This lady here and I collided together because I wasn't looking at where I was going,"  
  
Sakura blinked. That wasn't how it happened at all. When Wei opened the door, she ran in and knocked Eriol right down. She was the one who wasn't looking at where she was going. Suddenly, it dawned on her that he was covering up for her. She smiled thankfully at him. Sakura and Eriol both stood up and shook hands.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," introduced Sakura. Eriol nodded.  
  
"Sakura. That means cherry blossom in Japanese, doesn't it? I'm Eriol Hiirigizawa. Nice meeting you, though not at a very appropriate time," he answered, chuckling softly. Sakura smiled and looked over at Syaoran. He was staring down at his feet as if they were the most interesting things he's ever seen in his life. 'It probably is...' thought Sakura. But Sakura had no idea what Syaoran was feeling right now. He had this funny feeling in his stomach when Eriol and Sakura shook hands. They seemed so friendly with each other. Too friendly...  
  
"Good morning, Auntie Yelan, Xiao Lang, and Eriol!" cried a young woman descending the marble stairs. She has incredible ruby eyes and long straight black hair. After a moment or two, she finally noticed Sakura. She looked from Yelan to Syaoran to Sakura before asking, "Um...who is she?"  
  
Sakura blushed. She opened her mouth to introduce herself, but Syaoran beat her to it.  
  
"She's a nobody. It doesn't matter who she is. She's not going to stay here very long," explained Syaoran, with a smirk. Sakura just wanted to reach over and slap that silly smirk off of his face.  
  
"...I guess you're either a reporter, or one of those girls that clung to Xiao Lang at school," she said. Again Sakura started to answer, but Yelan beat her to it this time.  
  
"Mei Lin! Xiao Lang! Mind your manners. Mei Lin, this is Sakura Kinomoto, a reporter. She was the one that saved me from that thief. We really should treat her with respect," retorted Yelan. Yelan then turned to Sakura and introduced her to Mei Lin. Sakura stuck out her hand, but Mei Lin only clenched her fists. Blushing furiously, Sakura let her hand fall limply back to her side.  
  
"Let's not all stand out here. Why don't we go to the dining room, and Sakura and Syaoran can go to the living room for their interview," suggested Yelan. She ushered Eriol and Mei Lin towards the dining room, leaving a very flustered Sakura and a smirking Syaoran.  
  
"Well, let's get on with it. I don't have all day," snapped Syaoran. Sakura glared at him and snapped back, "If only you cooperated, we would've been done yesterday. But no! You had to ruin everything!" Sakura caught the bewildered look on Syaoran's face, and then said, "Anyway, I want to take pictures of you in one of your favorite places,"  
  
"That would be the washroom," said Syaoran casually. Sakura gaped at him. Syaoran started to laugh at Sakura's facial expression; it looked so comical. His laugh was like musical notes to Sakura. It rung out, sharp and clear, but yet blooming and deep. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she realized whom this laugh belonged to.  
  
"Honestly, where is your favorite place?" asked Sakura. Syaoran thought awhile, and then, as if he's reached an answer, he replied, "The Kerrisdale Beach,"  
  
Sakura stared at him for a while, and then she nodded.  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
At the beach:  
  
"OKAY! HOLD THAT POSE! PERFECT! DON'T YOU DARE CLAP OR DO ANYTHING SILLY TO RUIN THE PICTURE AGAIN!" screamed Sakura as she took the picture. Surprisingly, Syaoran didn't even seem to hear what she said. He was focused at the calm waters of the Kerrisdale Beach. He stayed this way for ONE WHOLE HOUR.  
  
"Hm...maybe you should try standing over there, by the logs. Okay? Li? LI? LI! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" screamed Sakura. Syaoran stared down at her, startled. He was propped up against a tree, but he was still half a head taller than Sakura. If he stood upright, he would have been a whole head taller.  
  
"Yeah? What do you want?" answered Syaoran. His amber eyes trailed back to the water. He seemed so distant when he stared at those waters. Sakura pondered briefly on what he might be thinking about. Then she decided to ask him. What's the worse thing he could do if she asked him? Snap at her, yell at her; go into a temper tantrum, the usual.  
  
"After taking the pictures, I need to ask you a couple of questions about this place. Why do you consider this your favorite place? What are you usually thinking when you're here?" questioned Sakura. Syaoran stared at the beach. Unexpectedly, he started to talk.  
  
"My father used to bring me here. It was our special place. I loved it here. Being here brings back so many pleasant...and horrible memories. This is the only place where I can still feel my father's presence. We would surf here, build sand castles here, and talk about things or problems here. But that was years ago. I was sent to America for a better education. I still remember that day before I left. My father and I were standing right under this very tree. I told him that if he came back here on my birthdays, and look up in the sky, he would always see me. And if I looked up at the sky from America, I would be able to see him. He promised me he would remember to come here on my birthdays. I was so stupid back then. I actually believed that he would always see me when he looked up at the sky," he paused. His eyes held a distant look again. Sakura was afraid he was going to stop, but he continued.  
  
"On my birthday four months before, my father went here to keep his promise. But that day, when he was driving over here, he had a terrible car crash. The crash was so massive that most of the car wasn't even recognizable. He died right on the spot. If I hadn't forced him to make that stupid promise, he would still be alive. It's my entire fault. All my fault," whispered Syaoran. His voice had gone so low that Sakura had to strain to hear what he was saying. She gasped when he was done. His eyes were reddening and Sakura could tell that he was trying to hold back angry tears. Abruptly, his eyes sharpened and he turned and glared at me.  
  
"If you repeat anything that I have said here, you will pay. If you say ANYTHING about this, I swear I'll make you eat those words. God, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this! Just...just...just pretend I never said anything!" with that, he started running. Sakura was about to chase after him, but decided that he probably needed time alone. She sighed and with one last glance at the peaceful beach that held so many terrible memories, she strolled over to her parked car, and drove away.  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
Back at the Li mansion:  
  
"Yelan! Syaoran...he...ran off. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon," said Sakura. Yelan gave her a questioning glance, but said nothing more about the subject.  
  
"How was your interview today?" asked Yelan. Sakura shifted uncomfortably. 'Should I tell Yelan about what Syaoran told me? But he said that if I told anyone, I would pay and he would make me eat those words. Besides, it's his business, not mine. If he wants, he can be the one to tell Yelan,' decided Sakura.  
  
"I got some information out of Syaoran. But I didn't get all the information I need. In fact, I don't think I got any information on Syaoran that would help on my interview. OH! Maybe you could answer some of my questions about him!" cried Sakura. This was too good! She didn't have to interview that glaring-face-freak anymore. But her hopes fell when Yelan answered, "I would prefer Xiao Lang to answer your questions. It is his personal things, and it would be better if he told you willingly himself,"  
  
After that, Yelan and Sakura chatted away the whole afternoon. They seemed to enjoy each other's company a lot. Just before Sakura was about to leave, Yelan had brilliant idea.  
  
"Sakura! Why don't you come and stay here with us for 2 weeks or so. To finish your interview! You could even follow Xiao Lang to the Martial Arts Center to get some of the information you're looking for!" exclaimed Yelan. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"No! No! I can't! I've bothered you enough. Besides, my aunt...she won't like it. She probably doesn't want me to bother you anymore than I have to anyway. I also need to develop the photos that I took of Syaoran. And I can't take that long to complete the interview. I might have to complete it in one week! My boss is very strict," explained Sakura. She was very surprised at this sudden invitation.  
  
"Nonsense. I'm sure I can talk to your aunt and boss. And I enjoy your company. Mei Lin has school as well as a boyfriend, so she doesn't spend that much time at home anymore. And Eriol, he's... not a very interesting person to talk to. And did you know that we used to take a lot of photos when Liam (Syaoran's father) was still alive? So we know a lot of great photo developers. I get so lonely these days, after my husband's death," said Yelan. The sparkle in her eyes told Sakura that she really did want Sakura to spend 2 weeks at the Li mansion. Sakura could only gape at Yelan.  
  
"Unless, you don't wish to be in the company of an old lady like me," Yelan hastily added. Sakura quickly shook her head and cried, "Of course not! You're not old at all!" But before she could finish, Yelan announced, "Then it's settled. I'll tell Wei to escort you here tomorrow. You better go home and pack your things now. I'll phone your aunt tonight. Ja ne!"  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
Sakura's house:  
  
"Yes, Auntie Eliza, THE Li family. I'm doing a interview with Yelan Li's son, and she thought it would be more convenient if I moved there until my interview is over," explained Sakura to her short, plump Aunt Eliza. Aunt Eliza wore half moon spectacles, and often tied her light brown hair into a bun. Sakura always thought of her as a second mother since Nadeshiko (Sakura's mother) died when she was small.  
  
"Convenient? Goodness, what if you bother them? How come you never mentioned anything about this Li family? Are you sure it's safe? They're not bad, are they?" Aunt Eliza shot Sakura with questions. Sakura sighed at her paranoid aunt.  
  
"No, I'll be sure that I don't bother them. I just met them the day before yesterday. Yes, I'm a hundred percent sure that it's safe. And no, they are not bad. Besides, Yelan was very...forceful, and I couldn't say no to her. Oh, and Yelan said that should would phone you tonight to assure you that everything's fine," answered Sakura. Right after she said that, the phone rang.  
  
"That's probably this Yelan Li you've been talking about," muttered Aunt Eliza. She went over to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Kinomoto resident. Yes. Yes. Of course. Uh...I'm sure she will. No. Yes, I will make sure of that. No problem. All right. Ja ne!" replied Aunt Eliza to what ever Yelan was saying on the other end of the phone. Aunt Eliza sighed and sank into the sofa.  
  
"Well, I guess you had better be packing,"  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
At the Li mansion the next day:  
  
"WELCOME! Although this is not your first time here, I'm aware that you have not had a decent tour of this mansion. I have to introduce you to some of the maids here!" exclaimed Yelan, happily. Sakura blushed happily while Wei hauled in her luggage.  
  
"You'll be sleeping in the guest room. That's 2 rooms from my son's room. And you're right across from Mei Lin's. Eriol's room is beside Mei Lin's. My room is at the very end. So if anything happens, you know where to go. All right?" instructed Yelan. Sakura nodded, trying to take in all the information.  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
Somewhere very near the Li mansion:  
  
"Who's that girl that just walked into the Li mansion with all those luggages?" asked a man with a crooked nose. He had on dark black sunglasses, and wore a baseball hat.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Anyway, are we still sticking to Plan M?" a female voice questioned.  
  
"Yeah. We're stickin' to Plan M. If anythin' goes wrong, turn to Plan K," answered the man with the crooked nose.  
  
"This is going to be so good," replied the female. They grinned at each other and drove away.  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
A/N: So...what's this plan M and plan K???? Whose the man wit the crooked nose...and whose the female??? Heehee...this is going to be a lot easier to write now that it has some action going on...well...sort of...But ANYWAYZ...good or bad...PLLLLLZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R-E-V-I-E- W!!!!!!!! CYAZ! =-=" 


	4. A New Crush, Or Is It?

Pink Cherry Blossom72  
  
Lost Love  
  
A New Crush...Or Is It?  
  
Hi! Special thanks to all those who reviewed my story. THANK YOU ALL!!! Oh and btw, there will not be any magic in this story. Newayz...story time!  
  
Disclaimer: NO I dun own CCS...but I'll keep on dreaming =)  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
Flash Back:  
  
"Yes, Auntie Eliza, THE Li family. I'm doing a interview with Yelan Li's son, and she thought it would be more convenient if I moved there until my interview is over," explained Sakura to her short, plump Aunt Eliza. Aunt Eliza wore half moon spectacles, and often tied her light brown hair into a bun. Sakura always thought of her as a second mother since Nadeshiko (Sakura's mother) died when she was small.  
  
"Convenient? Goodness, what if you bother them? How come you never mentioned anything about this Li family? Are you sure it's safe? They're not bad, are they?" Aunt Eliza shot Sakura with questions. Sakura sighed at her paranoid aunt.  
  
"No, I'll be sure that I don't bother them. I just met them the day before yesterday. Yes, I'm a hundred percent sure that it's safe. And no, they are not bad. Besides, Yelan was very...forceful, and I couldn't say no to her. Oh, and Yelan said that should would phone you tonight to assure you that everything's fine," answered Sakura. Right after she said that, the phone rang.  
  
"That's probably this Yelan Li you've been talking about," muttered Aunt Eliza. She went over to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Kinomoto resident. Yes. Yes. Of course. Uh...I'm sure she will. No. Yes, I will make sure of that. No problem. All right. Ja ne!" replied Aunt Eliza to what ever Yelan was saying on the other end of the phone. Aunt Eliza sighed and sank into the sofa.  
  
"Well, I guess you had better be packing,"  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
At the Li mansion the next day:  
  
"WELCOME! Although this is not your first time here, I'm aware that you have not had a decent tour of this mansion. I have to introduce you to some of the maids here!" exclaimed Yelan, happily. Sakura blushed happily while Wei hauled in her luggage.  
  
"You'll be sleeping in the guest room. That's 2 rooms from my son's room. And you're right across from Mei Lin's. Eriol's room is beside Mei Lin's. My room is at the very end. So if anything happens, you know where to go. All right?" instructed Yelan. Sakura nodded, trying to take in all the information.  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
Somewhere very near the Li mansion:  
  
"Who's that girl that just walked into the Li mansion with all those luggages?" asked a man with a crooked nose. He had on dark black sunglasses, and wore a baseball hat.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Anyway, are we still sticking to Plan M?" a female voice questioned.  
  
"Yeah. We're stickin' to Plan M. If anythin' goes wrong, turn to Plan K," answered the man with the crooked nose.  
  
"This is going to be so good," replied the female. They grinned at each other and drove away.  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Li Mansion:  
  
"Wow! You're actually staying here for 2 weeks? That's great! Auntie Yelan would finally have a companion!" cried Eriol. He looked pleased. Syaoran hated that look. He wanted to swipe it right off Eriol's face. 'But whoa...wait a minute, Eriol's my cousin, I'm not supposed to feel this way towards him! What's wrong with me lately? I've been acting weird ever since I met HER. She must have laid a spell on me!' thought Syaoran.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting down at the dining room table, happily eating her dinner. She was sitting right across from Eriol, and they seemed to steal glances at each other. Syaoran felt a deep pang in his chest. He wondered if he was ill.  
  
"I'm sure Syaoran would be able to show you the Martial Arts Center tomorrow. Right, Syaoran?" asked Yelan. Syaoran just grunted.  
  
A maid, around the age of 20, that Sakura hadn't seen yet walked in. She was carrying a tray of soup. Walking towards Syaoran to set the soup for Syaoran, she accidentally stumbled on her feet. The bowl of soup flew in the air and landed right on Syaoran's lap.  
  
"OUCH! IT'S HOT! WHO HIRED YOU?" screamed Syaoran in rage. But he stopped yelling as soon as he saw that the maid was close to tears. He sighed.  
  
"It's alright. It's just a slight burn. You're dismissed," announced Syaoran. 'Why was he acting so nice towards that girl?' thought Sakura, somewhat annoyed.  
  
The maid, whose name was Kelly, nodded and whispered something to Syaoran, before she backed out of the room. Syaoran stared after the girl.  
  
"Excuse me, mother, while I go upstairs and change," whispered Syaoran.  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
In Syaoran's Room:  
  
Something in Syaoran's heart snapped when he saw the maid's tear filled eyes. She was pretty. She had light brown hair with baby blue eyes. Her face looked soft, and her bangs framed her face perfectly.  
  
'Am I in love? Or is this just an attraction?' thought Syaoran, as he changed into a new pair of pants. Her voice was clear and rich when she whispered, "I'm so sorry," to Syaoran.  
  
'Well, at least that girl's better than that Sakura wench. I hate Sakura! She's so annoying! Always smiling that pathetic little smile!' thought Syaoran. But little did he know, what that pathetic little smile could do to his heart...  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
In Sakura's Temporary Room:  
  
Sakura had finished dinner shortly after Syaoran went upstairs to change. She was busy stacking her clothes in the closet that was provided for her. She phoned Tomoyo and her Aunt. Tomoyo squealed with joy when she heard that Sakura had moved into her "vacation" spot. Aunt Eliza was shooting questions at her. She asked if there were guards there and if her room had a lock on it. All Aunt Eliza's questions were giving her a headache. But right now, she had more pressing manners in her head.  
  
'Why was Syaoran so nice to that maid? He was never this nice to me! I wonder if they have any relationships. Well...it doesn't matter right? I mean he's nobody to me, right? I mean Eriol's so much nicer and I think that he has affection for me too! At least he's better than Syaoran,' thought Sakura. She continued debating in her mind about Eriol and Syaoran. Finally, she came to a conclusion.  
  
'Syaoran probably thinks I'm a slut or a money-hugger anyway. Besides, I hate that hard look on his face when ever he talks to me. I wouldn't like him! No, of course not!'  
  
Little did Sakura know how her 'pathetic little smile' will open up Syaoran's heart, and turn the hard look on his face to a soft, loving look...  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
The Next Morning:  
  
"Good morning Yelan, Eriol and Mei Lin!" cried Sakura happily.  
  
"Well, good morning Sakura!" replied Yelan. Eriol and Mei Lin echoed after Yelan. Mei Lin looked a bit reluctant to greet Sakura, however. But Sakura shrugged it off.  
  
She was all dressed and ready to go for the little tour at the M.A.C (Martial Arts Center). She looked around the dining room table. Kelly, the maid that spilled the soup on Syaoran last night, set her breakfast for her. But Syaoran was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Uh...where is Syaoran? Aren't we supposed to be going to the M.A.C today?" questioned Sakura. Yelan smiled.  
  
"You woke up early. I wasn't suspecting that. Usually, girls would want to sleep in late. But anyway, Syaoran's out in the garden training. He always trains in the mornings. You could eat your breakfast and then go look for him," explained Yelan. Sakura nodded and sat down, facing Eriol, to eat.  
  
While all this was happening, Kelly was near the entrance to the dining room. When she heard where Master Syaoran was, she quietly slipped out of the dining room, and headed towards the garden, with a bottle of cold water in her hands.  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
In the Garden:  
  
Syaoran punched and kicked the air in the garden. He threw punches and looked like he was really concentrating. But his concentration was to a particular girl. Suddenly, he was aware of someone right behind him. He whirled around and came face to face with...  
  
"Good morning, Master Li. I thought that maybe you would like a cold drink," Kelly thrust the bottle of water right in front of Syaoran. The whole time she was talking, she was looking down at her feet. But her voice; it was clear and yet, whispery at the same time. He stood gazing at her for what seemed like a long time. Finally, realizing his manners, he took the bottle from her and mumbled a "thank you".  
  
"You're welcome. If you want, I could bring some more tomorrow. But if you find that distracting, I won't bother. You see, I'm new around here, and I have a lot to learn still," replied Kelly.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Syaoran shook his head, "I don't find that distracting. It's a relief to have a cold drink after a workout,"  
  
Kelly smiled. Then her smile faded. "I have to go back now, but I'll come again to give you another bottle of water tomorrow! Bye!" she called as she ran back towards the door. Her eyes held a sly, mischievous look, but all Syaoran saw were the twinkles in her eyes.  
  
'Am I falling in love? Or...is this a simple crush?' pondered Syaoran.  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
In the Dining Room:  
  
"That was an excellent breakfast!" sighed Sakura, satisfied. She smiled faintly at Eriol and got up from her seat. Mei Lin was still elegantly finishing her breakfast. Yelan was reading her morning newspaper, while Eriol fiddled with his food.  
  
"Well, I'll go find Syaoran now. Thanks again for the great food!" Sakura thanked Yelan. Yelan nodded, and Sakura went to the garden to find Syaoran.  
  
As Sakura walked closer towards the garden, she saw a tiny figure running towards her. She realized that it was Kelly, and she was running from the gardens. 'What is she doing in the gardens?' thought Sakura. Then she had a shocking thought, 'What if Syaoran and her are secretly meeting there?'  
  
Sakura's pace picked up. She was practically running towards Kelly. When they finally met Sakura and her stopped a few centimeters from each other.  
  
"Is Syaoran out there?" asked Sakura. She had intended to sound casual, but her voice came out raspy and nervous. Kelly peered at her queerly but whispered, "Yes. Master Li is outside training,"  
  
Sakura nodded and strolled past her. Sakura did not dare look back at Kelly, in case Kelly caught her. Once she walked onto the garden, she saw Syaoran practicing kicks and punches in an opened space. Sakura walked towards his back.  
  
"It's rude to come unannounced, and sneak up behind someone like that," Syaoran suddenly said. Sakura was quite taken back by that comment.  
  
"And whom do you call rude, Mr. This-is-my-house-so-get-out-of-it?" snapped Sakura. Syaoran whirled around, but he did not sense how close Sakura had gotten to him. When he whirled around, he was practically nose- to-nose with Sakura. They stared at each other for a long time, each lost in deep thought, when Sakura suddenly took a step back. That snapped Syaoran out of his trance.  
  
"I...I'll go change and...and...um...I'll be ready soon," stammered Syaoran. Sakura's eyes were fixed on the ground, so she failed to notice the tint of red growing on Syaoran's face. She could only nod in response.  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
In Syaoran's Room:  
  
'Oh god. What the hell was I thinking? When I came face to face with Sak...with that wench, I should've turned right away, or snap at her or do SOMETHING besides STARING at her!' thought Syaoran angrily. He was not angry at what he did, but he was rather angry at the feeling that his heart kept giving him. He wondered what kind of illness has symptoms that included loads of blushing, burning face, abnormal beating of heart, and uncomfortable feeling tugging at the heart. His thoughts were interrupted when a faint knock on his door could be heard.  
  
A young girl with sharp ruby eyes appeared at the door. When Syaoran didn't respond to her knocking and her presence, she just took that as an invitation to go into his room. Syaoran was sitting on his bed, putting on his socks.  
  
Mei Lin quietly went across the room, and sat beside him.  
  
"Do you like her?" she suddenly asked. Syaoran's head snapped in her direction.  
  
"Who?" he inquired, taking his time.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura," she replied. Her eyes were fixed upon his and seemed to burn right through Syaoran's amber orbs. He caught his breath when she said the name 'Sakura'. He recovered quickly and muttered, "Of course not! She's insane! Always has that stupid smile on her face. I bet she would have that smile plastered on her face when someone trips her and she falls right into cow dung!"  
  
Mei Lin, unlike Sakura, noticed the tint of red, growing redder by the second, on Syaoran's cheeks. She pointed that out to him. He only blushed harder. He suddenly stood up and shouted, "I DO NOT LIKE HER, ALRIGHT? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? GET OUT OF MY ROOM, I NEED TO CHANGE TO GET TO WORK!"  
  
Syaoran usually never yelled at his cousin, because a terrible tragedy had happen to her before, causing her coolness, and lack of speech. (A/N: We will not speak of her "tragedy" until later chapters)  
  
Mei Lin looked like she was slapped right across the face. She only stood up and walked out the door. Syaoran knew that he was Mei Lin's closest friend.  
  
Syaoran immediately regretted his rude outburst. But he made no attempt to apologize to Mei Lin right then. 'I'll apologize later," he thought, and went downstairs to meet Saku...to go to work.  
  
#. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #  
  
Downstairs:  
  
"There you are! I was beginning to worry if you fell down the toilet or something," commented Sakura, when Syaoran came downstairs fully dressed and ready to work.  
  
"Just keep your mouth shut, and maybe I'll reconsider cracking your skull right now," Syaoran replied coolly. Then in a monotone voice he instructed, "Tell Wei to guide you to the car I normally drive to work, I'll meet you there right after I talk to mother,"  
  
Sakura nodded and strolled over to Wei.  
  
"Could you take me to Syaoran's car? The one he uses to drive to work?" asked Sakura, politely. Wei nodded and took her outside.  
  
Standing before her was a clean Mercedes Bens (A/N: I think that's how you call them...) Her jaw twitched when she thought of her family in Japan. The only car they can afford is a second hand one. Syaoran doesn't even acknowledge his fortune.  
  
But without saying a single word, she got into the passenger seat of the car, and waited. And waited. Until finally he came out and got into the car. His jaw was clenched and he looked quite angry. 'What's his problem?' thought Sakura.  
  
No, the ride was not a very pleasant one. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran would utter one single word, except "Turn down the radio". Is this love? Or is this hate? You'll find out in the following episodes of...Lost Love.  
  
(A/N): LOL I just wanted to end the chapter like that. I'm getting too sleepy BUT! PLZ REVIEW!! AND I LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED.... I never thought my story would get 10 reviews...I thought I'd only get lyke...3 or something But thanks anyways!! Until next time! 


End file.
